The Ishvarlen Child
by Dark Maden
Summary: when the Elrics meet a girl with a hidden past and danger that follows her every where will they be able to stop the people after her.Terrible at summerys RR please
1. The Ishvarlen Child

I do not own any of the Fullmetal Alchemist characters. I made up Katherine out of my head were a man named Fred lives. Who eats bread in bed in my head along with the power hungry Cellphone people who are at war with the Electric company people. There is an up coming battle between the two over the much coveted only plug-in in my head. On with the real story the reason you clicked on me.

**Episode 1: **

**The Ishvarlen Child **

**Intro.**

This is the story of a young girl named Katherine Manson. Katherine is just 15 years old yet she has been living on her own since she was nine. For four years of her life she had lived with her adopted mother and father in a small village called Sarea, a town in Ishval. Her history before she was found is unknown ( author: "except for me I know I know Click on Me! But I must not say" says me traumatically)

( I'm just going to spell the weird words like Hiromu Arakawa spells them you know the author of Fullmetal Alchemist Ishvarlen Ishbalen)

This town was one of the first to be hit by the war. Her father is a Sate Alchemist who had been transferred to Ishval 2 years before the war broke out. He was known as the Healing Alchemist. He used his Alchemy for medical advancements. While there he had fallen in love with an Ishvarlen women. Whom which they opened a clinic for the sick and wounded. It was a strange way they happened to come upon Katherine(when she was five) which will be said later. suspense Though as young as Katherine is she has a secret.

**Chapter 1**

October 16, 1910

Katherine: 9years

Sarea, Ishval

Ishvarlen War 5th term (2 years after it began)

"Mom! Dad! I'm home, why were there soldiers here?" Katherine yelled as she came through the back door of her old home.

"Mom…Dad?" she said as she searched the rooms.

Then she came to the room were her mother and father took care of any and all injured soldiers. The room was completely empty. If the poor child had looked into the room closer the small girl would have seen the slain body's of Ishvarlen men. Final she came to the kitchen, the front door wide open.

"Mom.._(sniff)._Dad?" Katherine sobbed, tears streaming down her face, dropping the crown of flowers she had made for her mother.

Right there on the floor in front of this poor nine year old child was the only people she ever loved and ever known. Her mother and father, dead, large gun shot wounds in there chests. The States soldiers had killed them for aiding Ishvarlen soldiers, yet thanked them before they died for saving their own.

A 15 year old Katherine sat up strait. Dowsed in sweat lying on an old worn out mat in a small abandoned building on the Eastern side of Central. She was breathing hard still dazed from her reoccurring nightmare, she was just warring an old baggy shirt and undergarments. As she sat there trying to remember were she was, her pet Chimera Mushi rolled off the mat on to the floor, still asleep snoring away. Mushi was Chimera that was mixed with a lemur, a cat, and a bat. He looked more like a lemur than anything else yet was as agile as a cat and had retractable wings under his arms. He was a early present from her father before the Ishvarlen war.

"(Sigh) stupid memories. It's bad enough living them why do I have to dream about them too." She asked to no one as she clutched the heart shaped locket around her neck, given to her by her mother.

"Hey Mushi wake up! Time to find some breakfast." Katherine said to Mushi as she poked him with her foot.

He growled a little and rolled over on his other side. Katherine stood up and stretched, while yawning she walked over to the corner of the room, tiny as it was it was only about 2 feet. And pulled on pare of old boys jeans, that were clearly to big for her, out of her small pack. While walking back to the old stingy mat she had called a bed for that night she pulled her long black hair up out of her face to show off her beautiful features. She looked as any other normal girl her age but more beautiful in comparison.

"Come on Mushi you can't sleep all day"

Katherine picked up the old tote bag, from the corner, that contained all her worldly items. A notebook full of drawings of various places, and two strange looking bracelets that looked as though they were covered in oil yet were as dry as any other bracelet might be, which she now placed one on each wrist.

Mushi: "?"

"I know Mushi its dangerous warring them but you never know when I'll need to use them."

Also in the bag was an old silver pocket watch with the Fuhrer's symbol on it, a state Alchemists watch.

"Dad" she said taking it out and of the bag, holding it close and put it in her pocket, connecting the chain to one of the belt loops.

"Well Mushi shall we find something to eat?"

With Katherine saying this Mushi perked right up ready to go.

"Then hop in, we don't want anyone to see you." She said holding open the bag for him, it still containing many more items.

Mushi crawled in and moved around to get comfortable. Katherine then placed the long handle over her shoulder.

"Lets go" she said picking up a pare of darkened black sunglasses to hide her strange red eyes. Eyes that all of her Ishvarlen people had, yet hers were somehow different.

That's all the further I got in typing the story but I have most of it written down so its all good.


	2. The Boy With the Golden Eyes

Sorry it took so long to up load this chapter my computers on the Fritz it was ready to upload the next day after publishing sorry ;

I do not own Edward Elric (though I wish I did heh heh ;-) or any FMA characters all I own is Katherine who lives my head were a man named Fred lives. Who eats bread in bed in my head along with the power hungry Cellphone people who are at war with the Electric company people. The battle between the two took place the day after chapter 1 was published. That was a grim day, I had an algebra quiz and its hard to focus when little cell phones wont stop ringing and annoying little people from the phone company won't shut up and quit calling. Anyway there were many casualties on each side but the cute cellphone people won the battled but sadly not the war. ha I m a literature thief J _we've won the battle but not the war _

**Episode: 2**

**The Boy With the Golden Eyes**

Outside of the old building about a block away, two young boys were walking down main street, to Central's main command Center, the Elric brothers. One dressed in a enormous suite of armor, the youngest of the two Alphonse Elric. The other, much shorter in comparison, (DON'T KILL ME EDD! NO PLEASE, HAVE MERCY) Edward Elric the older brother. ( barely got away few )

"It looks like it's going to rain." Said Alphonse

" Maybe, but not much." replied Edward

"What are you going to do about the Colonel, Brother?"

" About what Al?"

" Well isn't that were we're going? To make the report about that town you were sent to."

"Yeah. Eventually. We'll get there when we get there. I'm not ganna run by that jerks schedule, come on I'm hungry lets get some breakfast."

"yeah OK."

"Get back here you little thief! No body steals from me!" said a man chasing Katherine down a street

"Jeezs all this for a loaf of bread?" said Katherine running as fast as she could. Moving past people she ducked down and ran down an alley between two buildings.

" Ha he wont get me— o crap! A dead end!" she said coming into the alley. A giant brick wall stood in her way. She could hear the old man coming. She looked around her frantically. She was trapped.

Mushi made a little noise from in side her bag. Finally she faced the wall to her right. She held out her arms ,palms facing the wall, she closed her eyes and put her hands on the wall. Suddenly her bracelets glowed bright. Blue symbols appeared on them and the wall was encased in the same blue light. Right beside were her hands were a narrow latter emerged from the wall. She opened her eyes and quickly climbed up all the way to the top. She put her hands on top of the ledge of the roof and the same light appeared and the latter was absorbed by the wall. Looking over the edge she saw the old man looking for the girl who had stole from him. He continued down the street not even glancing down the alley.

With a wide smile on her face Katherine said "he didn't even think to look up! Ha! What an ideate! Hey Mushi time to eat"

she prodded her bag to get him to come out. He popped his little head out to look around ,then there was a big boom of thunder and he quickly ducked back into the bag.

" just great, rain" she said sarcastically

" we better find someplace to hide from it" Walking along the roof top of the building it started to rain, and hard.

" o no. here Mushi " she said putting the bread in her bag. Beside the building she was currently on was a tall tree. She quickly ran over and climbed onto one of the branches and crawled to the center ,to the trunk, and sat on one of the thicker branches.

" well we'll stay dry for a little bit. Come on Mushi lets eat." She said opening her bag and there lied Mushi stomach bulging bread crumbs all over his face " Mushi! Didn't you leave me any?" Mushi just blinked and tilted his head all cute like. "well I'm glad your happy" she said sarcastically

"quick Al under here" said a voice from below

"what was that?" asked Katherine climbing down to a lower branch, so she could see them but they couldn't see her, Mushi was following behind. Hiding under the tree was a young blond boy in a red hooded jacket and standing beside him was a giant suite of armor. The Elric Brothers.

"mmmm theses sweet rolls are good"

" don't brag would' ya"

" sorry Al, but man there delicious!"

"sigh" _not fare _

_weird lines means what they thinking I m smart _

" oo he's cute" Katherine whispered pointing to Edward. Mushi was just looking at the sweet rolls he was holding with a hungry gleam in his eye.

" o you just ate a whole loaf of bread!" Katherine's stomach growled " but I m hungry too come on." She said climbing down closer. Katherine on the right Mushi on the left. At the same time they tapped the boys outer shoulders. They each looked away and Katherine grabbed Ed's plate and quickly climbed back up the tree to were they were sitting before. Right when the sat down they started to stuff the rolls in to their mouths.

" hey! Al did you take my rolls!"

"no Ed it wasn't me!"

"then where'd they go! They couldn't just disappear!"

Then Mushi made a loud burping noise from up in the tree. " Mushi! Quiet" Katherine hissed

"hey what was that?" he turned around and looked up the tree "come out you thief " and like the short fuse he is he started kicking and shaking the tree. I feel sorry 4 the tree then Mushi lost his balance and fell from the tree

" ugh what the hell is that!" said Ed

" I think its a Chimera brother." Said Al

"well that thing ate my food! Cough it up fur-ball!" and Ed lunged for Mushi

"hey! Leave him alone!" said Katherine hanging upside down from a low tree branch

" Ahh! Where'd you come from?" said Ed jumping back.

" how dare you! Who do you think you are trying to hurt poor little Mushi." Katherine said climbing down the tree.

"GRRrrr. Hey… your eyes, your an Ishvarlen aren't you." Said Edward. Katherine's glasses had slid down her nose to show her red eyes.

" Ed look she has a State Alchemist's watch!"

" where'd you get that! Only certified State Alchemist's can have one of them." Said Edward

"who are you to talk! I see you have one." Said Katherine picking up Mushi

"humph! I m Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

" and I m his younger brother Alphonse Elric." Said the giant suite of armor

" your the younger brother? But shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Ggrrr"

"easy Ed."

"well not to be rude or anything but I m going to be going now. See ya puny." Said Katherine and quickly she and Mushi climbed back up the tree.

"hey get back here I m not through with you yet!" yelled Ed but by the time he was done saying this Katherine was already standing on the roof top holding her bag and looking down at them.( it was just drizzling out now but it was still cloudy)

" if you want me come and get me little man!" and she started running across the roof

"who you callen' little!" said Edd and he followed after her

"brother wait! come back here."

" your ganna have to run faster that that if you wanna catch me." Katherine said in a mocking tone. She was running as fast as she could across the roof tops.

" shut up and get back here!" said Ed running after here

" hum no way ha-- ugh oh" between Katherine and the next roof top was at least 30 ft. across and 2 stories down to the street below

" ha its over now" said Edward

"that's what you think " and she slammed her hands on the edge of the roof. There were bright flashes of light and a small makeshift bridge appeared going across the roof to the next building. The bridge was only about as thick as a board.

"your an Alchemist? But that can't be isn't Alchemy forbidden by your God?"

" you have to believe in a God before you can follow his laws. I stopped a long time ago." She said turning and running down her makeshift bridge.

"get back here!" said Ed running to the edge.

that's all for now nest chapter up in a few days review for support please


	3. New Friend or Enemy

I do not own Edward Elric (though I wish I did heh heh ;-) or any FMA characters all I own is Katherine who lives my head were a man named Fred lives. Who eats bread in bed in my head along with the power hungry Cellphone people who are at war with the Electric company people. The Cellphone people have gained a new ally. The little pink men who will help them defeat the evil Electric company people. Well on with the story.

**Episode 3**

**New Friend or Enemy**

But it was to late by the time he got over there Katherine was already on the other side transmuting the bridge back into the building.

" try and get me now shrimp!" Katherine taunted from the other side

" who you callen! a shrimp I got 2 inches on you!"

" yah right! come and prove it then!"

" grrr" and Ed clapped his hands together and also slammed his hands on the roof and a same yet different transmutation light appeared and a slightly bigger and better bridge appeared. Katherine with a stunned look on her face said " how…..how did you do that without a circle?'

"ha got you now" said Ed running across his bridge.

"Ahh" yelled Katherine and she turned tail and ran as fast as she could holding on tight to her bag. She ran to the edge of the building she was on and jumped down to the alley below. Moments later Ed was there looking down either way, but he couldn't see her any were. Climbing down, he walked out to the sidewalk. The other way leading down to a series of alleys.

" brother wait." Came a voice from down the street.

"hum Al?" said Ed looking down the street "what took you so long?"

"did you get a hold of that girl?"

" no I lost her in the alley, but I think we can catch her if we go down that way." Said Ed pointing back the way he had came.

"but Ed what about your meeting with the Colonel ?"

"ah damn it. I forgot about that blowhard, I guess we better go there first." Ed and Al stated walking down the street away from the alley. All though back in the alley, Katherine came out of her hiding spot from the back side of building.

"few ;" said Katherine letting out the breath out she was holding. " hum…that seemed to easy, he must be up to something. And how'd he do Alchemy with out a circle, what do you think Mushi?" said Katherine prodding her bag "Mushi? Mushi where'd you go?" she said looking in her bag. Mushi was no were to be seen. " Mushi" she whispered walking down deeper into the alley, looking behind a garbage can.

" ha ha look what we got here boys, an Ishvarlen rat" said a voice from behind. Standing up quickly and turning around, in front of her were three men dressed in the States military uniform, but unlike the States uniform theirs didn't have any metals or stripes. They were Mercenaries. Moving with great speed the one who spoke grabbed Katherine by the wrist holding her tight.

" wonder how much your pretty little head will fetch from the Fuhrer. But I don't know maybe we should keep this one for ourselves, eh boys?" the others laughed from behind him.

" no let me go!" Katherine yelled trying to escape his grasp eyes filled with fear

" ooo you're a feisty one" he said tightening his grip

" let me go!" she said and bit down hard on his hand holding hers.

" AHH! You little bitch!" he yelled in pain letting go of her. Taking this opportunity she ran away from the men.

" what are you waiting for get her!" shouted the man to the others and they took off after her.

" Damn! This just has to be the best day of my life." She said sarcastically to herself. Suddenly, Katherine not looking were she was going, ran head long into something very hard. Falling down hard on her butt she shook her throbbing head and looked at what she had run into. Looming above her was the largest man she had ever seen height wise and horizontally ( he's kind of pudgy, picture Izumi's husband but it's not him) Stunned and terrified Katherine looked behind her, the other men had already caught up and were standing behind her. Suddenly the large man in front of her picked her up holding her so tight that she barely move or breath.

" put me down!" she gasped out kicking her legs frantically

" no such luck girlie your ganna pay for that little stunt back there." Said the man who had talked before. "we'll hand you over to the Fuhrer all right, little girl, but not before we teach you a lesson." He said grabbing her chin to make sure she was looking at him.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

In front of Edward and Alphonse is Central's chief center of command of the government. The building towered above them full of offices and one among them is the office of Colonel Roy Mustang .

" Brother you better get going you're already late as it is."

" I know Al, I just can't stand him and he wont be happy about what happened in Kinzer. _Sigh_ well might as well get the verbal abuse over with. Come on Al" and the two brothers walked up and into the giant building.

Edward and Alphonse tried to walk quietly through the large office room not to catch the notice of the other subordinates of Mustang.

"Good Morning Edward, the Colonel is waiting for you. You'd best hurry." Said First Latinate Risa Hawkeye not even looking up from her work.

" ah yes ma'am. I m on my way now" said Edward giving a small solute _" Al you're to noisy"_

" good luck Brother" said Al rubbing his metallic head.

"yah" and he left the room in a hurry, he didn't want the Colonel to be any madder than he was sure to be. He also had to think of what he was going to say in his report about the town of Kinzer. He was sent there to apprehend an Alchemist said to be making gold for a profit, but a few problems occurred, broken bones, smashed faces, buildings demolished, and one felon alchemist at the bottom of a cliff.

" get your hands off of me!" Katherine yelled and with all her might kicked at the man holding her chin. He avoided her kick and wasn't looking to happy suddenly he strikes out and hit her hard on the face. Katherine's face burned and her lip was bleeding, but no matter how much it hurt she wouldn't let herself cry.

" that was stupid, now what did you think that would accomplish. I m ganna make you a deal, since rats travel in packs you must know were the other rogue Ishvarlens are. If you tell me were they're hiding I'll make sure you end up in a nice little slave house up in Drachma, or you can be dog food. Your choice"

" don't I feel special. I wouldn't tell scum like you anything even if I did know!"

" wrong answer." And he hit her hard in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. She fought to stay conscious but couldn't and went limp in the big mans arms.

"now what do we do with her?" asked the large Man

" take her back to the hideout. I'll go have a chat with our employer. See how much her pretty little head is worth."

" what do we do with her when we get there?" asked one of the other men behind him.

"tie her up and keep her out of the way. No one touches her till I get back, Got it!"

" yes sir" they all replied in a disappointed voice. He went off in a different direction and was soon out of sight.

The large Man said " we'd best be going--. _POW_" the man was stunned to realize he was face flat on the cold brick ground. Katherine had been faking being knocked out and had taken hold of one of his arms and flipped him onto the ground. The other men stood in awe as Katherine stood there.

" if you tell me what I want to know none of you will get hurt." she said sternly.


	4. More Will Come

I do not own Edward Elric (though I wish I did heh heh ;-) or any FMA characters all I own is Katherine who lives my head were a man named Fred lives. Who eats bread in bed in my head along with the power hungry Cellphone people who are at war with the Electric company people. The Cellphone peoples new ally, the little pink men, have been easily defeating the Electric company, by them being clearly out numbered the Electric company people have agreed to sign a treaty witch will be held in all due time. On with the actual story .

(\/) This is Bunny. Copy Bunny into   
(O.o ) your signature to help him  
( ) on his way to world domination

**Episode4**

**More Will Come**

Suddenly one of the men charged toward her ready to strike but with amazing agility she leap-frogged over him, turned quickly and kicked him square in the back knocking him down hard, flat on his face.

"now tell me who your employer is and the rest of you wont get whooped by a girl."

But Katherine forgot an important detail. The man she had just knocked down wasn't unconscious and now she was surrounded.

" _sigh _will there ever be a time when you're not a thorn in my side Fullmetal?" ask Colonel Roy Mustang setting down Edward's report.

"what am I suppose to say to that." Said Edward slumped in his chair with crossed arms.

" you could prove more with your actions instead of your words, but in this case you should just let someone else do both."

" I didn't ask for this assignment you know. If you would have let me just keep looking for the stone non of this would've happen."

" I would if I could Fullmetal, at least then I could get some work done, but you need to at least act like you're following orders."

" hmph"

" anyway his fate would have been the same if he had been brought back here for a trial."

" you planned that didn't you!" argued Ed

" do you think I know every thing Ed? Hmph. That's all for now you'll get your next assignment soon. Your dismissed."

" yes sir" said Ed standing and giving a salute. He turned to go but then stopped and turned back to face the Colonel.

" Colonel, I need to ask you something."

" what is it Ed."

" has there been any State Alchemist reported missing or something to that point?"

"no not to my knowledge why do you ask?"

" a…um no reason. I'm I free to go."

" yes Edward I said you're dismissed."

_back out in the other room with Al _

" so is the Colonel really actually mad with Ed?" asked Alphonse

" who knows with the Colonel." Said Breada. Along with Risa and Breda were Fury, Havoc and Fulmond were also in the room with them.

" so Al what have you and your brother done this time." Asked Havoc

" what do you mean? We did everything the Colonel asked. We went to the town and got rid of the um… problem and came back." Said Al hoping he wouldn't have to tell the whole story.

" that's not what I've heard. They're saying you completely blew they guy apart." Said Havoc

"…ah you'll have to ask Ed."

Then the door opened and Edward walked in.

"hey Al ready to go."

" ya sure" said Al as he got up and went to the door.

" stay out of trouble there kid" said Breda

" we'll try" answered Ed with a smile.

All of a sudden on of the men in front of her charged. She quickly stepped aside and with tremendous strength she grabbed him by the shoulders and through him right in to the man behind her. Not being fast enough to move the two men collided.

" _ha-ha idiots." _Katherine said to herself. But Katherine made a stupid move, even for that moment she let her guard down and the other man behind her took that opportunity to strike.

_Click…BOOM_

"Aagh …damn." Gasped Katherine. The bullet hit her right in the shoulder, she was lucky though it just barely missed her heart. Katherine collapsed to her knees. Holding her shoulder, her arm dripping with blood.

" what do you think you're doing! The boss said to keep her alive!" said the large man who'd grabbed Katherine before.

" this town is crawling with Ishvarlens. What's a pathetic little girl gonna mat—"

_Whoosh! Boom!_ Came a flying fist right into the man's face. He fell back hard, the gun clattered out of his hand. Katherine stood towering above the man and said " I am not just some peace of merchandise you can go out and replace! No one talks about me like that! Got It!" her left arm was limp at her side still dripping with blood. All the men were stunned, they never would have thought she'd still be able to fight after getting shot.

" are we gonna fight or are you bozos just gonna stand there!" Katherine demanded.

So far they just stood there till one of them behind her made his move. With her wounded arm she was slowed a little but she still dodged all of their attacks. They just kept coming at her but she was able to evade them though not for long. She was so drained of energy it was hard to keep focused and that's when she messed up again. She was to slow to react and the same man who pulled the gun on her brought out another weapon. When she was busy with two others he charged at her till his blade hit flesh. It ripped through her side as she screamed in agony. The man backed off taking the blade with him, sending more pain. She fell to her knees in so much pain it was overwhelming, as the men surrounded her.

" if she dies it's your fault." Said the big man

" I'm not going to die. Not here." And with what little strength she had left she slammed her hands on to the ground.

_**Boom!**_

"What was that?" asked Ed

" sounded like an explosion." Replied Al

" I think it came form downtown. Lets go."

They were standing out side of Central Headquarters. It was nearly dark out and it looked like it would start raining again.

Katherine had done some serious damage. She had blown up the ground around her and sent the rocks and rubble flying on top of the men surrounding her, burying them and nearly killing them. Katherine sat up on to her hands and knees her hands still firmly on the ground in the middle of the large crater she had made. She was still breathing heavily, her alchemy nearly draining her completely. Slowly she crawled out of the crater on what seemed to be the easiest way out. When she had gotten out she saw her bag sitting next to some toppled trash cans. She crawled over to it, grabbed it and used the wall next to her to climb to her feet. She leaned on the wall heavily and walked towards the open street dragging her bag behind her.

" _I'm getting really dizzy. It feels like I'm floating. I've lost way to much blood."_ Katherine thought to herself. All of a sudden she could hear foot steps coming her way. She didn't know what to do. She was to dizzy to confused. Then she saw him, the cute blond boy from before and the huge suite of armor standing behind him.

" Brother look! It's that girl you were following before." Said Al to his brother

" hey ya you're right. What happened to her!" replied Edward

" hey looks like you did catch me. I guess I loose." Said Katherine as her eyes went unfocused and she collapsed to the ground. The boys quickly ran over to her side. She was lying in a pool of blood and a trail of it going back to the crater.

" who do you think did this to her?" questioned Alphonse

" who knows but we've got to get her to a hospital fast. We'll send a team to come down and look at that latter." Said Ed pointing towards the huge hole in the ground, and with that he picked her up, bridal style, carefully he put her uninjured arm around his neck as Al carried her bag and Ed's suite case.

" come on lets go." Said Edward quickly as they headed towards the nearest hospital.

_On the roof top above. _

" it seems she's finally arrived in Central." said a young man with spiked green, black hair. The Homunculus Envy.

" yes she should be more than capable." Said a beautiful woman standing beside him. Lust. Sitting on the ground between them was the rather large homunculus Gluttony, leering at the blood trail below.

End of chapter four. if anyone is actually reading it would be nice for a little encouragement. I think I might stop writing when I know no one is reading. All reviews are welcomed even flames I begging here, even if you can't see I really am any way there might be a chapter five. Please review :' (


End file.
